A PESAR DE MI
by serena ramos
Summary: A Pesar de mi no eh podido sacarte de mi vida No Sé si fui yo o tu Pero La Verdad de Todo es Que ESTAMOS Hoy separados Pero Unidos Por Un Sentimiento El dolor ...


A pesar de mí.

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo tomo a los personajes para mi fic aclaro es un universo alterno y tal vez el comportamiento de los personajes no sea en ya conocido pero si aun así deciden leer es bajo su responsabilidad

Bueno solo pase a dar una prueba de vida para las que dudaban que siguiera por aquí y a dejarles un beso y un cariño a cada una de las que lean esto porque estoy segura que será más de una de mis amigas , espero que les guste esta nueva historia disfrútenla que fue pensada para ustedes

Que monótona se había vuelto su vida ni fiestas, ni compras, ni cine solo el trabajo, su casa y sus pensamientos aquellos que la entristecían y atormentaban para Serena esto era una tortura y una necesidad.

El único lugar donde podía desahogarse un poco y poner al margen su desdicha, era en casa de Lita su mejor y única amiga, ella estaba feliz mente casada y era la madre de un hermoso niño de 6 años muy inteligente y muy bueno cocinando claro bajo la supervisión de su madre. Vivian en un pequeño pero muy acogedor departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Después de salir del trabajo decidió dirigirse a casa de lita hoy era uno de esos días en los que necesitaba a su amiga no tardo mucho en llegar como siempre quien la recibió fue Molly La sirvienta.

—Buenas tardes, Molly —dijo al momento de entrar en el departamento

—Buenas tardes, señorita Serena. Siéntese en un momento le aviso a la señora que usted esta aquí —

— ¿Y el señor Andrew ?—

—El señor llegara más tarde —

—Serena—exclamo alegremente Lita al entrar en la sala —me leíste el pensamiento iba a llamarte, acabo de preparar un rico pastel. Y Andrew llegara más tarde tiene una junta. Merendaras conmigo ¿verdad?

—Claro ni loca despreciaría una rebanada de tus pasteles son únicos. Además no tengo que volver a la oficina ay una fiesta por el aniversario —

— ¿no vas a ir?—

—no sabes muy bien que no —

—Serena no crees que es tiempo de que retomes tu vida. Hace ocho años que vives como una anciana que digo como una anciana como una monja— vamos a merendar así te digo un par de cosas a ver si así te hago entrar en razón

—que quieres que te diga todo me cansa me siento agotada exhausta después del trabajo solo quiero descansar —

—Mira serena no quiero que te confieses conmigo solo quiero entender porque te condenas a esta soledad ¿por el recuerdo de seiya? en lo que a mí respecta lo mejor que el iso por ti fue morirse nunca te trato bien para mí el era un ser despreciable—

—por favor lita seiya está muerto y juzgado por dios además el nada tiene que ver con mi vida —

— ¿entonces es por tu tía?—

— ¡claro que no! Ella dice que es tiempo de que rehaga mi vida que todavía soy joven bonita y libre—

—escúchala eres soltera…—

—no no soy soltera soy viuda—

—serena por favor en que época vives ser viuda no significa que te vuelvas una amargada o que sepultes tu viva como a tu marido además no puedo creer que aun lo ames es mas ni siquiera que guardes un buen recuerdo de él, solo tienes 27 tienes toda una vida por delante

—27 me siento como una anciana al final de su vida—

—Nunca debiste cometer aquella locura—le dijo lita con pesar

—en ese momento no era una locura…. Yo era demasiado joven y estando sola…

—Darien te amaba, serena. Te amaba con locura. Tú tenías 17 años, y el 25. Tú eras una jovencita y el ya era todo un hombre con todas las de la ley.

Serena se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el hermoso ventanal que tenia frente a ella dándole la espalda a lita

—No veo para que recordar el pasado ¿sabes? Detesto la casa donde vivo, porque es de él y a veces también a mi tía por ser su madrina. Pronto me iré de ay. Mi tía nunca lo menciona pero se que ella espera su regreso—

— ¿Qué sientes por Darien?—

—Nada lo nuestro término hace mucho esta muerto para mí—

—nunca debiste casarte con seiya tu deber era esperar a Darien—

— ¿mi deber? ¿Y el suyo? Si tanto me amaba nunca debió dejarme ¡por qué! ¿por qué era demasiado joven?–

—serena antes de que Darien se fuera yo misma le pregunte la razón de dejarte y él me respondió que no podía atarte a el además que esa separación sería muy buena para ambos—

—si fue muy buena me case con seiya me dio una vida de infierno y ahora soy viuda…—dijo fríamente serena

— ¿Qué pasaría si darien regresa?—

—10 años de su partida no volverá ahora es un hombre de mundo, un recocido escritor y doctor —

— ¿y si volviera?—

—ya no sería el, seria un hombre completamente distinto ojala nunca regrese—diciendo esto serena se marcho

Más tarde cuando llego Andrew le entrego un libro a lita

— ¡El autor es Darien chiva!—leyó lita

— ¿lo conoces?—

—Si fue el novio de serena—

—No me digas que fue el novio que dejo serena para casarse con seiya—

— Así fue, fue una dolorosa historia—

—podrías contármela tal vez sea bueno saberla sabes la junta de hoy fue sobre él, el consejo del hospital está tratando de que venga a Tokio es una eminencia como médico, ha colaborado en más de un caso dándonos su opinión o recomendándonos nuevos procedimientos desde E.U pero ahora esperamos que se convierta en socio del hospital –

—lo poco que se dé el es que él y sus padres tuvieron un accidente en el que solo sobrevivió él, como no tenia mas familia su madrina Setsuna meiou decidió hacerse cargo de él. Ambos vinieron a Tokio a vivir en una casa que es propiedad de Darien, meses después la madre de serena murió de neumonía y serena vino a vivir con ellos ya que setsuna es tía de serena. Cuando serena cumplió los 16 años ella y Darien se hicieron novios. Llevaban un año de relación viviendo en la misma casa con su setsuna cuando Darien decidió ir a terminar sus estudio de medicina a E.U. la medicina siempre fue su mayor sueño

— ¿y serena?—

—Ella acepto su partida lo esperaba se mantenían en contacto por medio de e-mails y después de un tiempo empezó a salir con seiya y poco después se casaron —

—Seiya era un idiota un cretino bueno para nada—

—Sí pero era muy galante, amable, cariñoso y serena creyó estar enamorada de él .pero cuando se casaron empezó a vivir un infierno, hasta que seiya se mato en ese accidente por manejar ebrio y para colmo serena descubrió el mismo día del funeral que seiya la había dejado en la miseria se había gastado la herencia que sus padres le dejaron—

—Darien ¿cómo se entero? —

—Por medio de setsuna la tía de serena que a su vez es madrina de Darien—

—el ¿cómo lo tomo?—

— se que se mantiene en contacto con su madrina pero nada más ah serena nunca la menciona es como si no existiera oh al menos para el —

—gracias lita ahora conozco un poco más de la vida de Darien ¿sabes? El siempre está rodeado de gente sobre todo de mujeres hermosas pero parece tan solo tan triste y tal vez eso sea por lo que e me acabas de contar.

A beses recordar el pasado duele demasiado y más cuando ves como un ser querido no es feliz a causa de el setsuna trataba que serena rehiciera su vida una vida feliz plena y que mejor que con Darien ,pero como siempre serena siempre rehuía el tema

—serena no pensaras vivir el resto de tus días sola. Cásate de nuevo se feliz—

—me case una vez y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces—

—No todos los hombres son iguales—

—yo creo que si además prefiero estar sola mi soledad no me deja olvidar mis errores así no los cometeré de nuevo. Tía por favor no quiero hablar más de esto estoy cansada quiero ir a descansar hoy fue un día agotador en el trabajo—

—serena no tienes que trabajar—

—no tengo un centavo tengo que pagar mis gastos y solo trabajando puedo hacerlo—

—no tienes necesidad sabes que lo mío es tuyo y yo tengo suficiente para cubrir tus necesidades—si pero no es tu yo es de Darien y yo no puedo vivir de su caridad suficiente tengo con vivir en esta casa—

—No puedes irte y dejarme se lo prometiste a tu madre así regrese Darien no puedes irte de mi lado—

—¿Darien va ah regresar?

—no pero si sucediera eso no cambia nada—

—no pensaras que voy a quedarme ah que me eché de su casa y me desprecie—

—serena por favor cometiste un error casándote con seiya y esa decisión fue tu responsabilidad—

—¡ya basta¡ por qué no dejas el pasado en el pasado ya no va ah volver porque no puedes concentrarte en el aquí en el ahora si insistes en querer revivir lo que está muerto será mejor que me baya ah una pensión—

Sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió a su recama. Al día siguiente serena salió temprano para su trabajo término unas cartas y se dirigió al despacho toco a la puerta

—Pase—

— buenos días sr Black —

Diamante Black contemplo a su bonita y esquiva secretaria le gustaba esa mujer pero serena tsukino era impenetrable

—Necesito que firme estas cartas—

—Hola serena siéntese—

Diamante se quedo admirando su pronto le pregunto

—Srta. Serena ¿le gustaría salir conmigo?

—No—

—Ya eh dejado de contar las veces que me ah rechazado desde que trabaja aquí de eso hace cinco años—

—le ruego me disculpe no es mi intención ser grasera le pido me comprenda—

—Serena no le estoy proponiendo nada más que una cena—

—Lose sr Black—

—y aun así me rechaza—

—Lo siento—

— ¿no tienes aspiraciones en la vida? —

—muy pocas—

— ¿Por qué?—

—soy viuda—

—eso lose pero regular mente las mujeres que quedan viudas piensan en rehacer su vida ¿Por qué usted no?—

—Por que tal vez comprendí que el matrimonio no fue hecho para mi—

—porque no me permite mostrarle que está equivocada —

—no pued, créame que de todos los hombres que conozco usted es el más respetuoso y amable —

—Menos mal al menos ese consuelo me queda—.

Después de esa conversación serena salió en busca de lita la única persona que nunca la había juzgado por dejar a Darien ni por casarse con seiya solo a ella podía contarle de la conversación con Diamante Black

—todo el mundo habla muy bien de Diamante Black —le dijo lita—además es dueño de una gran fortuna—

—lo sé—

—y aun así no lo aceptas—

—no lo amo nunca lo amare ¿para qué ilusionarlo? Solo quiero seguir con mi vida tranquila y solitaria—

—serena a mi no me engañas tu eres una mujer sensible noble y muy apasionada que siempre soñó con amar y ser amada con tener una casa con un amplio jardín donde ver jugar a tus hijos al lado de tu compañero de vida ¿dónde está esa serena?—

—muerta como tu dijiste solo eran sueños de una tonta que creía en los finales de cuento de hadas y que despertó a la realidad esos sueños son el pasado —

— ¿y si Darien regresara?—

Serena se levanto rápidamente mirando reprobatoriamente a su amiga

—Darien ya es parte del pasado y el pasado nunca regresa—

Lita guardo silencio respecto a la posibilidad de que Darien regresara eso era prácticamente imposible para que inquietarla

Serena salió a toda prisa del edificio donde vivía lita deseaba con toda el alma alejarse de ay que sin darse cuenta cruzo la principal avenida sin prestar atención al tránsito hasta que sintió como alguien la asío del brazo

—Srta. Serena venga está a punto de llover tengo el auto cerca la llevare a su casa—

—de ninguna manera no se moleste—

—no es ninguna molestia. Permítame ser galante por favor—

—Le aseguro que no voy a mi casa—

—señorita Tsukino, ¿sabe lo que otro hombre podría pensar de usted? Que se pone en un plan interesante para darse ah desear mas.

— ¿Eso piensa de mí?—

—no. La conozco. Usted actúa así por que se ah negado a rehacer su vida ¿por amor o por odio a un muerto?—

— ¿debo…responderle?—

—no. Usted es demasiado cerrada y para eso usted tendría que abrirme su corazón y si me contestara me lo abriría —

—gracias por comprenderme —

—adiós, señorita Tsukino. Me gustaría que viera en mí a un amigo, me conformo con eso aunque tenga que doblegar el amor que ciento por usted.

Serena se despidió de el sin haber aceptado que la llevara en su auto. Cuando llego a su casa noto preocupada a su tía

— ¿Qué te pasa tía?

—Darien regresa—

Ok bueno espero les guste este será un fic cortito de solo tres capítulos así que no dejen de leer ok y como siempre ay muchas preguntas sin respuesta como ¿en qué plan regresa Darien? Realmente ¿su amor es parte del pasado? oh diamante ¿conseguirá conquistar a serena? Eso solo lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo espero sus rw como siempre les dejo un beso y un agradecimiento por su tiempo


End file.
